Juego Escondido
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: Speedy, gran amigo oculto de Raven, decide regalarle uno de los artículos especiales de su tienda. ¿Qué hará Raven? ¿Abrirá su regalo?... 'Disfruten!


**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans, sólo escribo por algo de diversión. **

**Solo la idea de la historia es mía. **

_**Disfrutenlo**_

… **+ * + …**

No se desde cuando, pero con Speedy nos hemos acercado mucho, a pesar de ser un pícaro, es muy grata compañía si no anda de brabucón con las típicas bufonadas de ser el súper ente sexual. En la Torre, no están tan enterados de nuestra amistad, aunque creo que Robin ya sospecha. Mientras no nos sigan ni espíen, todo bien, ya que con Speedy solemos conversar en su trabajo. Una pequeña tiendita que no tiene nada que en verdad me interese… Pero si alguien me reconoce entrando ahí, me avergonzaría.

En la tienda, por términos prácticos obviamente lo llamo Roy, y el a mi Rachel.

Desde que Roy descubrió mis sentimientos, que según yo estaban bien ocultos, hacia Robin. Supongo que en alguna ocasión me habré quedado mirándolo más de lo que debía y en algunas de nuestras conversaciones, salía el nombre de nuestro líder, sin gran lazo conector entre lo que conversamos y él. Me ha pillado, y desde entonces se me hace más incomodo estar en su tienda.

"¡¿Quién vendría a comprar a una tienda como ésta Roy? Es aberrante"

Sonrió con picardía mientras yo miraba los disfraces carentes de mucha tela y algunos aparatitos con forma de genitales masculinos, que casualmente _¡Vibran!_ Chillaron mis pensamientos ante la idea.

"Jajaja verás mi querida Rae-Rae, éste tipo de tiendas son muy populares en este siglo-"

Entró una joven muy sonriente y algo sonrojada.

"Buenos días, disculpe… éste… Necesito uno de esos…"

Ante lo dicho se sonrojó, claro prestable para toda malinterpretación Roy ya está acostumbrado y a mi aún no me causa chiste ese doble sentido en las palabras.

"Bah… quiero comprar uno de esos… ¿Lo puede envolver? Es para regalo jijiji"

Que excusa más típica, o son regalo para la madre solterona o para jugar en la despedida de soltera o le bienvenida de vuelta a la soltería, vaya, los humanos y sus bajos instintos que no pueden controlar… Soy una descarada, menos mal que no grito mis pensamientos en voz alta.

"¡Vuelve pronto!"

Le dijo Roy, cuando la muchacha ya se iba, siempre con una sonrisa, como si lo que vendiera son dulces para endulzar la vida de las personas.

"¿Y en qué estábamos, pequeña Rae?"

"En que tu negocio está del asco, tanto como lo vas a estar tu si sigues llamándome 'pequeña Rae' o 'Rae-Rae'"

"Ajajajaja amo tu sentido del humor, _cariño_"

"No te burles Roy, o puedo tomar uno de éstos juguetitos y se perfectamente por dónde te puede entrar"

Lo amenacé tomando uno de sus pene-gigante-vibrador.

"Esta bien, está bien… no te molesto más con tu nombre Rae, pero asúmelo… por que no te puedo llamar Raven en la tienda, o quieres que se enteren que la Titán más madura del equipo, se va a meter constantemente a una Sex Shop para hablar con el vendedor, quizás pidiéndole un descuento en artículos de autosatisfacción?"

"No tenías por qué ejemplificar de ese modo, entiendo, solo Rae… nada más bobo que ese nombre, ¡¿Está claro?"

Lo volví a amenazar con el aparato a unos centímetros de su cara, comprendió que por seguridad lo mejor era asentir. Raven – 1, Roy – 0.

"Rae, y ¿los demonios no sienten esa necesidad?"

"…"

"Rae… estás sonrojándote… ¿estás pensando en Robin?"

Su pregunta comenzó con una leve sonrisa, hasta una en la que me mostró todos sus dientes, la picardía con la que me hablaba me incomodaba más y la pregunta me dejaba peor, cuando acabó sacando otro aparatito y amenazándome tal como yo lo había hecho antes.

"¡NO! Déjame Roy, y no digas estupideces"

Le fingí enojo para que dejara de molestarme, de un tiempo a ahora, el tema se había hecho común y no ayudaba, el muestrario de 'juguetitos' que casualmente, tenía a mano. Puso cara de pensante y apoyó la punta del aparato, en su pera.

"Raven… No será que… ¿Necesitas uno de éstos?"

Me volvió a poner en la cara el famoso pene-vibrador, y con cara de emoción agregó.

"Por que yo te puedo regalar uno si quieres"

Y sumándole un gesto con las cejas, acabó de provocar que la sangre se me fuera a la cabeza, entre vergüenza y enojo.

"¡ROY HARPER, YO NO NECESITO UNA DE ESAS MAQUINAS PARA VIVIR!"

"Pero Raven, no será como el oxígeno, pero no hace mal tener uno-"

"¡QUE NOOOOO!-"

Entró una señora, con lentes de sol y una bufanda, bien puestas, a 3 días del cambio de estación a verano.

"Mijito, ¿me puede vender uno de esos que usted tiene en la mano? Pero apúrese que no tengo todo el día"

"Si señora, lo quiere normal o con vibración"

Si, ahora el pretexto de estar apurada, a Roy le dan risa éstas clientas, les pregunta de todo.

"Con vibración mijito"

Respondió rápidamente, como desesperada por pagar e irse.

"Tenemos tamaño normal, grande y extra-grande, ¿Cuál prefiere?"

"extra-grande mijo, pero apúrese"

"si señora, es para traerle el de su preferencia, ¿tiene usted alergia al látex?

"¿QUÉ?… no mijo, no pero ¡ya pues!"

"Ya, estamos casi listos, aquí está su nuevo 'juguetito', lo va a pagar en ¿efectivo, cheque o tarjeta de crédito?"

"Efectivo, ahí está, quédese con el cambio, mijo, que me he atrasado, adiós"

"¡Disfrutelo!... y como decía, querida Rae-"

Con la muestra de pene extra-grande le di en la boca.

"Te dije que nada de otros apodos que no fueran "Rae" a secas"

… + * + …

"Roy, y ¿esos calzoncillos qué gracia tienen?"

Que ingeniosa pregunta, hace tiempo debí o asumir que cualquier pregunta a cerca de los artículos en venta en este lugar estaban TODOS relacionados con 'eso' o que mejor no debía preguntar por nada, si no quería obtener respuestas pervertidas del rey del doble sentido.

"Bueno mi pequeña, dulce e inocente Rae"

"…"

"Jejeje… ¡pero no me pegues con el pene por favor!"

"Prosigue…"

Mientras con la misma muestra de 'juguete' del otro día, amenazaba, mostrándoselo en mis manos, como un bate de béisbol.

"Solo no me golpees, pues la explicación a esto necesita ser gráfica…"

¡Ay! ¿Qué pregunté esta vez?

"Si eres hombre, te lo pones como la ropa interior normal, y la idea es que nuestro querido 'amigo'" guiñó intentando parecer gracioso, creo "entre en este agujero, y ya como ves, este es como un elefante… entonces…"

Se puso la prenda como Superman sobre la ropa y uno de los consoladores para pasar por la 'trompa'.

"Y ahí tienes ¡'mi gran elefantito'!"

"…"

"MI GRAN ELEFANTITO"

"…"

"Raven… es para hacer de la sexualidad algo más gracioso… ¿lo entiendes?"

Le di la espalda para poder reír en paz, no era posible, ¡éste seguramente era un invento de Chico Bestia!

"Jajajajajaja ¡desde cuándo consultan a Chico Bestia para éste tipo de artículos!"

"Ejejeje bueno, Bestita aún no se entera"

"No, jajaja en serio, ésta es una idea de él, reconozco ese sello de estupidez"

"Quizás un pariente"

"Tal vez, ahora no podré llegar a la Torre, ¡reiré cada vez que lo vea!"

"Jajaja sobrevivirás a eso Rae"

"¡Pero me van a interrogar! jajajaja '¿Raven por qué te ríes tanto de Chico Bestia?, no ha dicho ninguna broma buena' jajaja Puedo hacer que Bestia, lo olvide, pero, Robin me interrogará hasta que saque la verdad…"

Y aquí es donde todos los días YO cometo el error de dar pie a que Robin sea tema de conversación…

"Ay Rae, pero a Robin le puedes decir cualquier cosa"

"Sabes que no lo cree todo"

"No es inteligente cuestionarse por algo que no ocurrirá, pero ya que te preocupa tanto que Robin te interrogue…"

Me miró con un gesto de ironía que reconocí que sería mi perdición éste día, suspiré y lo miré con enfado para amenazar e impedir cualquier comentario que empeorara más mi ánimo, no quería volver a caer en sus bromas picantes sobre Robin y yo.

"Rae estás algo susceptible estos días, te puedo hacer enfadar fácilmente… ¿te pasa algo?"

"no…"

"¿Te hace falta algo?"

"… ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Y me volvió a poner el consolador en la cara.

"¡ROY! PARA CON TU JUGUETITO"

"Oh vamos Rae, empiezo a pensar que ese mal humor tiene que ver con esto…"

Que osadía, su tono era una burla, le dediqué una mirada de odio que no hizo más que acrecentar mi problema.

"¡Te lo regalaré!"

Y con alegría sacó uno que yo hace días había empaquetado y me lo puso en el bolso.

"¡Oye que haces! ¡No quiero esas cosas! ¡ROY!"

"Vamos Rae, es un regalito de un amigo que te quiere"

Y antes de poder tirárselo por la cabeza, me empujó fuera de la tienda, me dio un beso en la frente y cerró.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué se cree? Esto es una falta de respeto… Ahora si que mañana cuando vuelva a almorzar, se lo voy a meter por una cavidad más profunda que la boca. Y volé de regreso a la Torre, temiendo que me descubrieran con el 'regalito'.

"¡Hah! Ahora por lo menos no me parecerá gracioso Chico Bestia y sus sexy-calzoncillos, mi problema era más 'grande', esconder y que no lo descubran hasta que se lo devuelva a Speedy.

… + * + …

Llegué y fui a dejar los contenedores donde llevé el almuerzo de hoy para Roy y para mí, los saqué del bolso y me dispuse a lavarlos. Dejé el bolso sobre la mesa sin que se notara el 'paquete de regalo' y eché a correr el agua.

"¡Raven! Que lindo verte en la cocina"

Le dediqué una mirada de odio, Chico Bestia se la ha ganado hoy, aunque al segundo después debí dejar de mirarlo, imaginármelo con los calzoncillos de Superman y el dibujo de un elefante en ellos, era demasiado gracioso para resistirse.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Oh, nada Raven, es que, como normalmente no es fácil encontrarte en la Torre tan temprano, ha sido un encuentro muy inusual, o casual… ¿no crees?"

Se acercó para guiñarme el ojo donde lo pudiera ver, y recordar lo estúpido que se ve intentando ser 'sexy'.

"No, no lo creo"

"Oh…"

"…"

Demasiado silencio… Chico Bestia debió irse o está curioseando algo… quizás el periódico de Robin sobre la mesa… Sobre la mesa… ¡EL BOLSO! Me di vuelta justo para encontrármelo sonriente señalando mi 'regalo'.

"Raven… ¿para quién es?"

"Para nadie, Chico Bestia, es mio" ¡Ay Azarath!

"Entonces… ¿quién te lo dio?, ¿fue un admirador secreto?, ¿Tienes novio y no lo has dicho? Oh Raven dime, DIME, abrámoslo… ¿Serán chocolates?"

"¡NOOOOOOOOO! Cielos ¡NO!"

Tomé el bolso con el regalo y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación, ¡nadie debía saber que había ahí! NADIE, ni si quiera Robin.

… + * + …

Robin iba entrando a la cocina, le tocó justo escuchar el grito de Raven y verla huir.

"Chico Bestia, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?"

"Yo, nada viejo, solo quería saber quien le había dado el regalo que traía en el bolso, y le dije que lo abriéramos y gritó…"

"…"

"Estoy tan perplejo como tu, viejo"

Y con un certero golpe en la cabeza, se fue a revisar unos informes, luego pasaría a ver que ocurría con Raven, seguramente aún está enfadada.

… + * + …

Ahí estaba… dentro del bolso, que lancé a la otra esquina de mi cama, podía verse la forma cuadrada de la caja que 'lo' contiene.

"¡Aaaah! Ese Roy"

Me acerqué para tomar el bolso, y saqué el paquete, podía ser un regalo normal ante los ojos de cualquiera, el problema es que yo sabía que había al interior… ese era el problema.

Roy el puso una nota

_Querida Raven:_

_No te enojes, se que de todos modos los disfrutarás. Además el paquete contiene un artículo especial que no te dije, cuando lo guardaste, para que fuera una sorpresa para cuando lo abrieras._

_Disfrutalo, tu amigo, Speedy._

"Gusano… hah, disfrutarlo"

Quizás que guardó ahí… o guardé… ¡Agh! Lo dejé a un lado y me senté a meditar. Aclararía mi mente.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath…"

Y entre el vacío de mi meditación recordé que le debo a Robin un informe de la última batalla. Va a venir a pedirlo, y no lo he hecho, no he avanzado en nada… ¡Rayos! No quiero que se enfade, se ve tan sexy enfadado-

"!"

Interrumpió toda mi meditación el tema, pero cuando llegué a pensar en el linder, enojado, con el ceño fruncido mirándome con reproche por no trabajar, y reprimiéndome con esa voz seria. Acabé, ya no estaba pensando racionalmente, me distraje completamente del objetivo… hacer aquel informe… o ¿conquistar al querido líder?

"Uuuuh… no puede ser… mejor me duermo… quizás eso me quite estos pensamientos de la mente… me está influenciando el juntarme tanto con Speedy"

Me cambié de ropa a mi pequeño camisón de verano y shorts negros, apagué la luz y me tapé.

"…"

Era demasiado temprano… y lo único que se me pasaba por la mente, eran imágenes de los artículos de la tienda de Speedy, el traje de policía, el de militar, el de escolar, ¡el de sadomasoquista!

Sacudí la cabeza a ver si me distraía, y recordé el ¡látigo!

"¡Aaah!"

Demasiado, me di media vuelta e intenté dormir nuevamente.

Y sentí una mano cálida tocar mi hombro, levantó las sábanas y se recostó junto a mi. Sentía el calor de su piel emanar, y cuando introdujo su mano subiéndome el camisón, la sentí pasar delicadamente desde el borde de mis caderas hacia mi abdomen y acercándose peligrosamente a mis pechos. Su contacto quemaba, como el fuego y el ácido, corroía mi piel, mis sentidos despertaban y empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo llamaba por más, quiero intoxicarme de su fogosa sensación.

Me giré para acariciarlo también, nuestras piernas se empezaron a revolver, ambos buscando el contacto, y fue cuando vi, era Robin, sin su máscara, pero con los ojos cerrados y gesto de placer.

Cerré los ojos y encontré su boca, para aprender a besar sus labios como solo a él se lo haría. Llevé mis manos a tocar su cuerpo, que convenientemente estaba sin playera, y podía sentirle esa espalda tan bien esculpida fruto de su extenso horario de ejercitación.

Sus manos tocaban con una delicadeza que me desesperaba mientras yo buscaba conocer cada tramo de su cuerpo con mis dedos. Empecé a bajar buscando el límite de sus bóxers, pero a la altura de sus caderas, me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y que en un movimiento de acomodo, su 'orgullo' quedo enfrentándose a mi _buscando_ lugar.

Me subió el pequeño camisón de a poco, eliminando estorbos para sentirnos piel a piel, sus manos sobre mis pechos provocaban como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"Ahhh…"

Abrí los ojos, y agitada miré a mi alrededor… era un sueño… ¡UN SUEÑO! Tan real… tan delicioso…

Mire a mi velador, donde había dejado finalmente mi ahora _querido regalo_.

Mi cuerpo sentía con ansias la necesidad de experimentar algo aunque sea parecido a mi sueño, pero esperar a que Robin apareciese de ese modo ante mi, parecía una ilusión muy lejana, y mi _regalo_, más cercano.

Abrí la caja, los dibujos ya me perturbaban así que evité mirarla, hasta sacar el ya conocido objeto de adentro, lo saqué miré y coloqué cerca mío, bajo las sábanas, me fingí a mi misma interés por lo que Roy había dejado adentro 'sin que yo lo notase'. Una nota.

_Raven, ¡Adivina! Éste es el modelo especial con vibrador en distintas velocidades a prueba de alérgicos, todos los cuidados en caso de que tuvieras cualquier problema, disfrútalo al ¡máximo! De velocidad Jijí. Roy._

Que idiota… dejé la nota a un lado y lo sostuve, con ambas manos.

"¿Cabrá? ¿No es muy grande?..."

La palabra grande me inspiró la curiosidad restante para probarlo, realmente lo quería sentir, llegar hasta donde el placer me vuelva loca.

La demonio dentro de mí ha despertado con toda el ansia y la lujuria que nunca demostré, que siempre retuve y que ahora lo único que quiere es sentir que la sangre arde por más, placer, contacto… orgasmo.

Me cubrí entera, quería sentirme en mi privacidad, me acomodé con las piernas abiertas y lo coloqué ahí, entre ellas… donde debía estar y donde mi cuerpo ardía por contacto, lo introduje… Suave, una ola de sensaciones me llenaron en un instante mientras entraba y se humedecía más. Cuando llegó al fondo, detuve un segundo mi mundo, y recordé el control remoto, si el solo sentirlo dentro causaba éste efecto, cuánto más haría el prenderlo. Lo busqué y al encontrarlo me puse a analizarlo, justo cuando Robin decide tocar la puerta.

"¡Mierda!"

Escondí el control remoto bajo las sábanas, entre mis pies, guardé la casa y todo atisbo de existencia del regalo, escondido bajo la cama. Me acomodé justo para cuando Robin decidió entrar.

"Raven ¿Qué pasa? Te vi salir muy enojada de la cocina hoy, cuando estabas con Chico Bestia, y me dijo que de la nada te enojaste por el regalo. Y ahora ni si quiera respondes cuando te llamé a la puerta ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No Robin, no hay problema"

Con el apuro no alcancé a sacármelo, así que disimulé comodidad en lo posible, pero, no podía evitarlo, lo sentía dentro y cada movimiento que hacía provocaba roces que no ayudaban a la situación. Sentía como se me coloreaban las mejillas.

"¿Te pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja, ¿te dio fiebre?"

Se acercó peligrosamente para tocarme la frente y chequear que todo estuviera en orden.

Robin no ayudas… ¡alejate!

"No Robin, estoy bien, no hay problemas"

Y aliviado, se sentó en la esquina de la cama… ¡Donde está el control remoto!

Miraba donde se supone había quedado el control remoto, pero no estaba segura, las frazadas no ayudaban en su desorden.

Robin se acomodó y apoyó una mano a un lado, preparándose para alguna clase de conversación larga ¡No por Azarath!¿Por qué hoy? Y lo empecé a sentir… ¡Aaah! Noooh- ¡Robin se sentó sobre el control remoto! Cerré los ojos e intenté aparentar normalidad e ignorar que aún lo tenía dentro.

"¿En serio Raven? Por que te he visto actuar algo extraña últimamente, y me parece como que nos evitas en general, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"N- no Robin, t-Todo está MUY bien"

Levantó una ceja, mis cambios de tono de voz no me ayudaban a disimular.

"Rae…"

"Robin, hablemos mañana por favor, ahora estoy algo ocupada y cansada, ¿te parece si en la mañana, al DEsayUno CONversAmos?"

"¿Raven?"

"Siih… Robin mañana hablamos, Buenas ¡NoCHES!"

Lo ayudé con mi magia a salir de mi habitación y cerré la puerta fuertemente.

"Haaaahh…"

Entre suspiro y gemido, fue un alivio que se fuera, creí que me descubriría. Tomé el control remoto, apagué la luz y me acomodé, a pesar de todo el _juguetito_ está divertido.

"HMMMM ¡AAAHHH!"

… + * + …

Oh cielos, Speedy tenía razón, 'Disfrútelo' es más apropiado que 'gracias por su compra'…

Fue la noche más _divertida_ que he pasado, ese juguetito está muy bien hecho. El demonio dentro de mí lo agradecía, mi cuerpo también y mis mejillas se sonrojaban de haberlo hecho toda la noche y disfrutado tanto.

Era temprano, a desayunar, seguramente me encontraría a Robin.

Puse a hervir el agua para mi té, preparé la taza y tosté pan. Para cuando Robin entró a la cocina, su café estaba servido ya habían unas tostadas en su plato y me disponía a sentar frente a él.

"Te he notado muy extraña últimamente, por lo que hace unos días te seguí"

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡Desde cuándo debes saber todos mis pasos Chico _Pesadilla_!"

Le dije lo último con veneno, arruinó mi mañana. Me miró con desaprobación y yo con desprecio.

"Raven me preocupas, tu no eres cualquier persona, y has estado extraña, esquiva y… ¿Sales con Speedy?"

Suficiente, escupí mi té, TODO mi té en su cara, ¡ABSURDO!

"¡¿Perdón, qué?"

"Raven te vi con él, y en una tienda… una… donde venden… una tienda como… ¡UNA SEX SHOP! ¡Por Dios Raven!"

Volvieron mil colores a mi rostro con esa afirmación y lo ocurrido anoche también… El Chico Maravilla la había hecho de oro, no me podía sentir más descurbierta.

"…"

"¿Raven tienes algo que decirme al respecto? ¿Cómo que todo eso es verdad?"

"…"

"Raven…"

"Robin, pido el máximo de tu discreción con lo que te contaré, Roy no se lo quería decir a nadie…"

"¿Roy? ¿Y ahora se tratan por sus nombres?"

¿Celos? Chico Maravilla…

"Speedy en su tiempo libre, maneja esa tienda por que él es dueño, y no se lo había querido contar a nadie, solo por que no tienen por qué saberlo ustedes. Un día conversando me explicó y desde ahí que le llevo el almuerzo y me la paso bien con él, es todo. NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ÉL…"

Me acerqué a la cara de mi querido Robin.

"¿Capiche?"

"…"

Al parecer mi explicación lo dejó paralizado. Momento para ayudarlo.

"¿Ves? No necesitas estar celoso"

Suficiente, escupió todo su café hacia donde yo había estado sentada, minutos antes y me fui.

… + * + …

Llegué a la tienda de Speedy con el almuerzo de hoy, fuera de mi romántica conversación con Robin en la mañana, el día había estado relativamente tranquilo.

"Hola Roy, llegué, traje pollo al jugo con arroz de almuerzo"

"Hola pequeña Rae, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?"

… **+ F I N + …**

**Este es mi primer FanFic Rated – M y como siempre, fallé en algo que intentaba… Intenté hacerlo romántico, y terminó siendo de Humor. Definitivamente tengo los comandos cruzados.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Saludos a todos :D y Gracias por leer.**

**. . .**

**Hay un review en mi otro fic que no podía enviar respuesta, le agradezco el comentario a 'crazylove' =) **

**. . .  
**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
